


There'll be Peace

by orphan_account



Category: American Politics RPF, Supernatural
Genre: Grief, Jealousy, M/M, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-Episode: s15e20 Carry On, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28112451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After making Dean's personal heaven, Castiel realises that there is no place for him. The car is more important to Dean than himself. Depressed, he goes wandering through other human's personal heaven, when he meets a certain 42nd President of the United States of America.
Relationships: Castiel/Bill Clinton, One Sided Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 9
Kudos: 19





	There'll be Peace

After all he'd gone through, after all he'd sacrificed, building Dean Winchester's perfect heaven and seeing that he had no place it in, stung worse than he'd expected. And then, the careless recklessness that he burnt through what few years his sacrifice had bought Dean, was the final nail in the coffin. He loved Dean with all his heart, to the point at times he wondered if this was free will truly, or the will of God, an act of Chuck's to ensure his favourite toy, Dean Winchester, lived to see the world burn. Doubt was the only thing in Castiel's mind, to the point that when Dean finally joined him in heaven, he refused Jack's summons, fleeing to the other side of the pearly gates until he stumbled across a perfect imitation of the Oval Office. It wasn't unusual to see the Whitehouse prominently featured in many people's perfect heavens, many people wanted power that they never had in life. But for some reason, perhaps it was fate, that moment, he decided to wander the halls of the building, till he accidentally ended up in the Presidential suite. 

It was there he met **him**.

Castiel was an angel properly now, untainted by a flagging grace, yet when his eyes met the former President of the United States, Bill Clinton's, he felt a wave of lust. It was wrong. He went as far as to triple check his grace to ensure it was there, and that there was no demonic influence that was taking control of him, but there was nothing. He was whole, a normal angel, yet consumed by lust at the sight of the President. 

"Castiel, Jack told me about what you've been through. And I wanted to do you a service, on behalf of the US for your sacrifice." Bill looked sincere, his blue eyes echoing a warmth and admiration that he'd always hoped would come from Dean. Though he felt no love for this man, Dean would forever hold that place, for just one night, he wanted to forget. To be burnt by the flames of lust, and allow himself to be devoured. 

So when Bill reached out his hand and asked, Castiel said yes.

It was a blur, clothes flying everywhere, all those repressed animalistic urges on display. Bill tore off Castiel's shirt, buttons flying everywhere. Castiel would have protested, but he was too busy getting pinned against the bed, the outline of Bill's erection searing a brand onto his skin as their hips grinded in a sway to an invisible beat. Castiel didn't know how to respond, only able to gasp like someone was shocking him from head to toe. His toes curled from just the touch of clothed erection against erection. But despite this, he wondered, if it felt this good with Bill, how much better would it have felt with Dean....

**Author's Note:**

> No one wanted this, no one needed this, and yet here I am.
> 
> I'm orphaning this work to preserve myself, but will lurk and read comments if anyone wants to comment.


End file.
